


Celestial

by Kezi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fusion, My First AO3 Post, Opal is just mentioned, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi/pseuds/Kezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst fidgets with the ribbon around Pearl's torso. She means the tender contact now. "I get it." She wonders if the taller gem is tired of all her interjections, but she still feels so in touch with her. Every one of Pearl's thoughts is hers. "I . . . really like when it's like this." She turns her head, blushing violet, lips to Pearl's false pulse. "I like the way you make me feel inside, y'know?"/ They're feeling exceptionally good after fusion practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celestial

**Author's Note:**

> it's p sappy broskis

"Pearl . . ." is the first word exchanged, falling softly from Amethyst's lips, a breath in and of itself, as soon as they come undone— not an abrupt division as per usual, but a slow, melting separation, as though they're reluctant to part.

  Pearl holds her close, is still holding her close; after all, it's Amethyst's thick legs around her waist. "That time . . ." She pauses, moistening her lips with her tongue, a gesture that Amethyst's gaze follows with rapt attention. "I think we . . ."

Amethyst understands, for this feeling, this overbearing sensation is affecting her too. When she inhales, it's to calm her shaking, but she still feels out of breath, even though she doesn't need it. "You felt . . ."

Pearl closes her eyes, and the purple gem watches her smile a disoriented smile, the edges just bordering on wanton, yet Amethyst loves every inch of it. "Beautiful."

The word just falls off her tongue, "Incredible."

Pearl averts her eyes for a moment, seemingly bashful as she sighs a wistful, " _Close_." Their fingers intertwine. They're still so painfully far. Her gaze returns, tentative, but all together, so overwhelmingly needy. "I-I almost didn't want to—"

"I know," Amethyst says, one had coming to rest over the gem at her chest because it hasn't yet faded— the feeling of ecstasy and eternal warmth, how it was to submerge, and sink, and just _exist as one_ with Pearl, as Opal. "I didn't either . . ."

All at once, Pearl begins to laugh, like tinkling bells, like rolling rivers over stone. Amethyst revels silently in the sound; it reminds her of when Pearl _did_ laugh like that, all the time.

Her knees wobble, knock. The younger gem thinks to get down, but Pearl squeezes her to her chest, bringing them down into the water of her room.

"I haven't heard you in the longest time," she murmurs quietly against Amethyst's hair once the shorter gem settles snugly in her lap, legs about her middle.

Amethyst merely shrugs, resting her chin on Pearl's bare shoulder. "Because lately, you're always, like, pissing me off by the time we actually _get_ fused so," another helpless shrug, "I'm there, but I'm not _there."_ _You made me feel like I_ shouldn't _be there_. However, on another, gentler note, she adds, "And I haven't heard you in a while, either, P. . ."

It's not by much, but Amethyst can feel Pearl stiffen beneath her. "I thought . . . if you heard me all the time, it wouldn't feel as nice." She falters, voice pulled taut, "You know how I am. My essence, my weakness . . . if you could feel—"

"I wouldn't care about that," Amethyst interrupts in a mumble against Pearl's neck, arms rising to loop about her head- a gesture of comfort. Doesn't Pearl even know— that's an insecurity of hers too.

Against her own, Pearl's chest stutters. Her fingers tread tentatively through Amethyst's hair. "We . . . we should talk more, then. Like we used to. So it—" A pleasured sound gurgles in her throat, and Amethyst mutters an apology for accidentally brushing her thigh with a palm.

"It's alright," Pearl says— Amethyst can see the blue on her neck—exhaling slowly. "Everything is so . . . sensual, for some reason. Anyhow, I was going to say—"

Amethyst fidgets with the ribbon around Pearl's torso. She means the tender contact now. "I get it." She wonders if the taller gem is tired of all her interjections, but she still feels so in touch with her. Every one of Pearl's thoughts is hers. "I . . . really like when it's like this." She turns her head, blushing violet, lips to Pearl's false pulse. "I like the way you make me feel inside, y'know?"

_Like I'm not just a waste._

For a long moment, nothing is said, and Amethyst fears that this time, she's read Pearl wrong, but then the pale gem is sniffling, _reading her right_ , "You're not just a waste, Amethyst."

At these words, something hot spreads down in the depths of her stomach, and she can't stop the slight smile from curving along her lips. It's so satisfying just to hear praises, compliments, reassurances of any kind from Pearl, and admittedly she holds them all close to her gem.

Spindly hands run a soothing track along her back. "You also . . ." A shuddering, needless breath, but Amethyst understands how steadying they are. ". . . make me feel amazing . . ." Her voice is low, doused in an emotion she can’t quite touch, "It's as though you're familiar with everything that I am. You understand what I _feel_ . . ."

Her hands stop, trace an intricate shape. Amethyst shivers beneath her touch. Pearl is right, anyway— everything _is_ sensual. " . . . and I love it."

The warm sensation flushes up to her chest. _I love you_ , Amethyst thinks unabashedly, grazing her lips gently along an alabaster neck, but she doesn't know, really, if it's what Pearl wants to hear, or if it's something she wants to go through the emotional turmoil of admitting, but she at least wants to see her face; talking heart to heart, yet they haven't looked at each other once.

When she retracts from their embrace, Pearl quickly rubs her eyes. Amethyst wonders if she's been crying, how long she's been crying, why she hasn't felt her crying . . . Her eyebrows furrow.

She takes Pearl's sweating hands. "Hey, P, it's alright . . ."

"N-No, but you said—" Pearl stops, sniffles, shakes her head. Then she smiles something watery, head dipping to press a lingering, unforeseen kiss to the gemstone embedded within Amethyst's chest.

There is no deeper feeling than the touch against her gem now, and whether it's at the thought of the gesture, or the actual sensation, Amethyst melts.

"Pearl," she breathes, just as she has when they unfused, except there's a hitch in her voice now, an underlying desperation to be touched, to be understood, to be as familiar as they are within Opal.

Amethyst watches her when she withdraws, and it’s _maddening,_ seeing Pearl here before her when all she wants is to be _with_ her.

In a sudden bout of resolution, she surges upward to plant her own kiss on Pearl’s forehead, then descends along her jaw, feels as Pearl startles, then relaxes against her- yields.

Amethyst grips her hands tightly, studying the pretty glow of Pearl’s gem as Pearl studies hers, whispering in earnest, “One more time?”

Pearl nods eagerly, flushed blue, eyes dazed and alert and _pining_ , “Of _course_.”


End file.
